


The Third Time This Week

by Pralinepoptarts



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pralinepoptarts/pseuds/Pralinepoptarts
Summary: She can't handle him witnessing her spectacular descent into insanity first hand.





	The Third Time This Week

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after rewatching the episode Torn from season 3. I like to think that Apollo is a little more concerned about Starbuck (pre Unfinished Business) than he lets on. 
> 
> This is definitely my first fic and I wrote it abruptly on my phone and posted it before I could lose my nerve so I apologize and own all errors.

Kara jerks awake to find Cally shaking her shoulder.

She doesn't immediately recognize where she is. She is only aware that she's cold and isn't wearing shoes. Cally is murmuring something indiscernible, her voice low and soothing. Her hand on Kara's shoulder makes her wants to punch Cally but she's still groggy and her hand is still braced against her imaginary sidearm. 

She's frozen in place, swallowing mouthfuls of air as she struggles to reconcile warring realities, when she feels Cally steer her into the shadows of a viper. 

"Captain, you're on Galactica. It's the middle of the late shift." Cally says

Kara doesn't know what to say. She's still trying to piece together the bits of consciousness before they slip through her fingers like water. 

"I...I thought..." She glances around her. She can see people frowning at her, starting to gather, but she doesn't immediately see Lee and relaxes, marginally. 

"You thought there were cylons, almost tried to get into your bird. Kept screaming that you would kill us all." Cally supplies and Kara feels herself flush, runs her hands through her hair then bends to brace against her knees. She feels sick. 

"It was so vivid." She says, "I thought I heard Gaeta set condition one. I don't know.... It was so real" she doesn't know why she's telling Cally this, thinks it must be Callie's soothing voice coaxing the information from her. She frowns and doesn't think she likes that very much. 

Kara glances down, sees she is still in her tanks and shorts standing barefoot on the flight deck. She must have run all the way down here. She wonders who saw her bounding through the corridors yelling about a condition one that was never set.

Gods.

She sucks in a shuddering breath and stands. 

"It's ok Captain, it happens. A lot of us on New Caprica, well.... it happens." Callys voice cuts through her thoughts. 

She's mortified. Wonders how long before her night terror makes the rounds and Kat is breathing down her neck or Lee is assessing her with casual indifference. She rubs her eyes viciously when she hears someone sliding out from beneath the viper she's hiding behind. 

"Frak" she says as she makes eye contact with Lee. He's guarded but concerned, hefting himself from under the viper as if he's going to say something to her. She panics, backs up frantically. She can't handle him witnessing her spectacular descent into insanity first hand. This show is definitely over. 

"Thanks, Cally, I've gotta go." She says and she's striding, head down, across the deck but not before she hears Lee ask "That's the third time this week isn't it?"


End file.
